


Fortunate

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Notes: Not beta'd.Prompt: unfortunateDisclaimer: I dont own these characters, JKR does. I'm not making any money.





	Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Not beta'd.
> 
> Prompt: unfortunate
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, JKR does. I'm not making any money.

“It's unfortunate.”

Hermione scowled. “Unfortunate? That's all you have to say, Theo? Draco _fucking_ broke my heart, and all you have to say is that it's unfortunate?”

Theo sighed, glancing down at his Butterbeer. “I'm sorry, Hermione.”

“You're not being a very helpful friend, Theo.” Hermione looked down at her own Butterbeer.

“You want the truth? I'm glad you two broke up. He doesn't deserve you,” Theo said angrily.

Hermione was startled by the look in Theo’s eyes. “Theo?” she whispered. “Do you…? I mean, do you have feelings for me?”

Theo answered her by pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
